The desirability of storage containers for various objects, tools, and the like is well established. Further, containers have evolved to include those which offer both aesthetic appeal and function. The usefulness of a container is improved with increased container compartment access, coupled with the ability to close all compartments to effectively house items therein selectively. The present apparatus provides a uniquely appealing and effective container which opens to provide full access to all interior compartments.